A typical day at the SGC
by Sapphire Vial
Summary: Okay, this started out as a favor to my brother but now it's a real fanfic with only a few people I know in it. If you can't read Goa'uld then I suggest you learn before Chapter 3. Anyway it's SamxJack.
1. Beginnings

Chapter One:

"Well Colonel Smith, your file is impressive. Gulf War, then inactive duty overseas in the Special Forces, and then the current Iraq war. With these qualifications you could be in the Black Ops, why do you want to work here with all these scientists?" General Landry was assessing this new colonel. SG-4 needed a new commander since Ba'al shot Colonel Johnson a week ago. Landry sighed internally; he had to hire new personnel every week just to replace those who die on normal, 'routine' missions.

Colonel Elias Smith just looked back at the aged General stoically, "Well, sir, I want a challenge and my superiors have told me that I would get it here. Also, I work well with scientists since my sister is one of them."

This got Landry's attention, "Does your sister work here?"

Elias nodded, "Last I heard from her. I don't hear from her much since she's always out of the country. She went from the Academy to Area 51 to here."

Landry nodded, he knew whom Colonel Smith was talking about, "Then your sister is Amelia Smith right?"

Elias smiled, "Yep. Amelia is my older sister by two years."

Landry thought this over then pressed the intercom button, "Walter?"

Walter's familiar voice replied, "Yes General?"

"Is Dr. Smith in her lab right now?" Landry asked, he didn't think that SG-2 was offworld but you could never be to sure about things.

"Yes. Should I call her up?" Actually down would be more appropriate since they were on one of the last levels but Landry didn't comment.

"Yes please. I'm sure Dr. Smith will be happy to know her brother is here for a job." Landry turned to Elias, "I do think you'll do well with SG-4 but there are some things that we need to go over. I would have Colonel Carter brief you but she's….out of the country right now. Your sister knows just as much about this program then most of our scientists here."

Elias was confused. Why would he need to be briefed more for Deep Space Radar Telemetry? "Yes, sir."

"Why don't we go to the briefing room while we wait for your sister? We'll need you to sign some papers for national security reasons, of coarse." Landry was walking into the next room over. The long wooden table had a few stacks of paper on it with a slightly nerdy man looking at them. "Dr. Lee, what are you doing here?"

Dr. Lee looked up, "Oh, General. Um…..I was just going over some applications for an assistant. I'll just go to my lab now."

"That would be smart." Landry said, sitting down at the end of the table. Elias sat in the next seat over.

Then Walter walked in with a packet of papers, which he set in front of Elias with a pen. Elias was even more confused, "What are these papers?"

Then his sister, Amelia Smith, walked into the room holding more packets of papers and a DVD in her hands. When she saw Elias she frowned slightly, "Hello Elias. What are you doing here? I was told that, due to Colonel Carter's unavailability, that I was to brief the new Colonel on what we do here. Why are you here?"

Elias grimaced infinitesimally. He and Amelia hadn't really ever gotten along, "I'm the new Colonel that you're briefing." He quickly signed the papers and handed them to General Landry.

Amelia sighed, this was worse then when Rodney came from Atlantis, "General?"

Landry smiled slightly, "Thank you Doctor for agreeing to brief your brother. When you get the chance you should take him to the control room. We have 2 hours until SG-1 comes back. Until then, you can update him on most of what we do. I won't expect you to do everything, but Carter will fill in the blanks."

Amelia nodded, "I'll do the Ori, Ancients, Atlantis, Replicators, and our allies. Sam can do the Goa'uld, and some more of our former allies as well as the Wraith or Rodney can do that when he comes tomorrow."

Landry sighed, "Do what you want. Just tell Carter what she needs to do."

Elias was really freaking confused now. Atlantis, Ancients, Ori? What the hell did his sister do all day here? "What?" Landry walked out, leaving Amelia to explain to her brother why he almost never saw her.

"Elias, where we are right now is called the SGC. This stands for Stargate Command. Right now I'm going to have you watch this DVD, which was made about a year ago and will explain a lot to you." She pulled over Dr. Lee's abandoned laptop, put the DVD in the CD drive and pressed play. The opening picture was of a huge circular metal devise, which was moving. After all the lights on the edge lit up a big plume of water-like substance came out and went back in, leaving only a puddle. After that a attractive blonde woman with blue eyes started explaining about the Stargate and its purpose.

2 HOURS LATER:

"Incoming Wormhole!" Walter's voice came from over the intercom just as the DVD was closing for the second time.

Elias fallowed Amelia down the metal stairs to a room filled with beeping machines. It was the control room. "Who is Colonel Carter?"

Amelia smiled, "Lt. Colonel Sam Carter is in charge of the science division and SG-1. Well, technically Colonel Mitchell is in charge but Sam has more experience."

Elias looked at her oddly, "Are you dating or something? Cause you act as if he's your best friend." He saw the five members of SG-1 walking down the ramp from the Stargate looking tired. He filed away the appearance of the blonde. She was hot, and maybe he could get her number later on.

Amelia looked at Elias quickly, "Lt. Colonel Sam Carter is my best friend. She is also the foremost expert on the Stargate, then it is Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay, then me. Also don't think about dating Sam because she's already taken."

"Who's she dating?" Elias wondered if it was the geeky looking one, or the brown haired one.

"She's not dating anyone." Amelia said.

"Then why is she taken?" Elias didn't want to dance around this for the next hour or so.

"Because she's married." Amelia stated. They made their way back up the stairs and saw that the blonde woman was there, the geeky looking man from the gate room, and 2 other men and a woman were in the briefing room.

The blonde haired woman looked at Elias and then at Amelia, "Amelia, who is this?"

Amelia smiled, "Hello to you to Sam. Samantha Carter-O'Neill, this is my brother Elias Smith."

Elias felt his mouth open in surprise, "O'Neill. As in Jack O'Neill's wife?"

Sam smiled, "You know Jack?"

"Yes. He was my commanding officer during some Black Ops missions. I can't believe that he got married." Elias mused over the cynical, sarcastic Colonel O'Neill he had known when he had just been promoted to Captain.

Sam nodded, "Yes, we actually got married last year. Amelia was there, as was my team and half the base."

Amelia rolled her eyes and smiled, "You had the ceremony in the gate room and you expected that none of the personnel would come?"

Sam smiled sheepishly, "Dumb, huh?"

Amelia turned to the geeky man with glasses that was hanging back with a smile, "Hello Daniel. How was Chulak?"

Daniel smiled back, "Hello Amelia. Chulak was nice, Teal'c was especially happy to see Ry'ac and his wife."

Sam looked around, "Speaking of Teal'c, where is the rest of our team?"

"Vala held us up. She heard there was a new Colonel and decided that she needed to 'beautify' herself. She's still in her quarters." A brown haired man about Elias's age walked up flanked by a very tall man with very brown skin and a gold emblem in the middle of his forehead. The man looked at Elias, "You must be Dr. Smith's brother Elias, right?"

Elias shook the man's hand, feeling uncomfortable, "Yes. You must be Colonel Mitchell."

Mitchell smiled, "I knew I would like you. Call me Cam, by the way. Amelia has told us a lot about you."

Elias smiled at Cam, "Ya. She's mentioned you guys a few times."

Sam smiled at the sibling of her best friend, "Now let's get on with our work. Amelia, SG-2 is scheduled to go to the Land of Light in an hour. You should probably go gear up and tell Vala that she needs to be here now. We need her to help brief our new Colonel."

Amelia smiled at Sam, "Sure. Want anything while I'm gone?"

Daniel took this literally, "Some more artifacts would be nice from there. And an explanation on the bull thing."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "I don't want to go out looking for rocks Danny. And you can ask yourself."

Elias laughed at Daniel's hurt expression but quickly stopped when Sam glared at him. "See you Amelia. Don't have too much fun."

She turned around as she was at the top of the stairs, "Okay. See you later Elias." And with that she walked away.

Hello. I know that this is insane but I'm doing this as a favor to my brother, Elias. So please don't persecute me if anything doesn't make sense.

-A.R.


	2. More insanity and new languages to come

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

NOTE: FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! :D I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.

**Chapter Two: More Insanity**

Elias was sitting in the briefing room, trying to listen to Sam and Daniel drone on about different technology. He was trying really hard to pay attention. He was saved when someone knocked on the door to the corridor outside.

Sam when to get it and in stepped Major General Jack O'Neill, "Jack, what are you doing here?"

Jack smiled at everyone, and then he saw Elias and his smile dropped a few degrees, "Elias? What are you doing here?"

Elias was laughing internally at Jack's surprised look, seems that he had forgotten about the Black Ops days, "I'm the leader of SG-3 now. What are you doing here? Last I heard, which was an hour ago, you were working in the Pentagon. Head of Homeworld Security? The paperwork must be hell."

Jack snickered, "Yep, it sure is." Then he turned to Sam, "Where's Dr. Smith? The President wants to see her personal transport doohickeys."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Land of Light. Just a routine checkup mission. Shouldn't meet anything particularly dangerous there."

Jack chuckled, "And that's what we thought last time and we infected the entire SGC with the Broca Virus." Everyone there, except Vala and Elias, was immersed in memories of when they were a team and when Sam jumped Jack in the locker room.

Then the klaxons blared as the routine, "Unscheduled offworld activation!", came from the speakers. Jack turned to everyone, "Let's go see who got into trouble this time."

Everyone fallowed Jack down the staircase into the control room and heard Walter's voice call out, "It's SG-2's IDC."

"Open the iris." Jack commanded, looking at Elias worriedly, "Also call in the medical team, it's always good to be prepared." As the iris retracted and the event horizon was visible every one waited with bated breath. Then Amelia staggered through the gate fallowed by a quick succession of staff blasts, Colonel Turner fallowed her quickly, dodging the staff blasts. Before the gate shut down a Jaffa came through, without a staff weapon, but it caused the SF's in the gate room some alarm.

Walter nodded grimly seeing Amelia and Jackson's injuries. "Medical team to gate room!"

(Amelia's POV)

When the medical team ran in, led by Dr. Lam, I sank gratefully on the gurney, held by 2 medical assistants. Seeing Elias I tried to smile and shrug it all off, but then the assistants doused the staff blast wound onto my thigh with some antiseptic, "Fuck." I knew I shouldn't swear, but damn it, it hurt. When I looked up I saw Daniel and Jack trying not to laugh at my reaction to the antiseptic. "Jack, Daniel, don't you dare laugh at me. I happen to have some blackmail on you both." I called up to the control room.

Jack spoke into the microphone, "Like what?"

I smiled evilly, "Like Daniel in women's underwear, and a video of you trying to sing Shakira's 'These hips don't lie' and Fergie's 'Fergilicious'."

Jack's eyes widened in horror, "You wouldn't."

Daniel looked like he was silently praying or at least planning my death.

"Watch me." I called up with as much force as I could, seeing as those damn assistants were wheeling me to the infirmary. When we got there I saw Carolyn grimly looking at my leg.

"Can you please try not to get so grievously wounded the next time you're offworld." She said seriously, sticking the IV into my arm. When she got it in she took another needle and injected some sedative into the saline tube. I gladly sank off into the darkness. At least this was painless.


End file.
